Bravin Greymane
' Bravin Greymane' is the son of Darius, and Tara Greymane of which makes him a member of House Greymane. Bravin Greymane had two siblings in the form of Alisson, and Hecktor Greymane of which both were just children when they were killed during the opening murders of the Plague. Bravin Greymane would come marry Michelle Plaup after he met her while visiting friends of the family in Drinlin, and since this time the two have shared a deep and resounding love. With Michelle Plaup he has one child in the form of Emily Greymane of whom is only seven at the time of the Rise of Lucerne. Bravin Greymane would have a happy childhood until the day he joined his family to go and make a meeting with the King. During this meeting they would become casualties to the manipulation of Tywin Lannister, and Bill Lovie would have everyone outside of Bravin killed. The only surviving member of the family was young Bravin Greymane who was escorted back to Hillsbrad by Bill Lovie's gaurds in order to send a message to House Greymane. As Bravin was escorted out he saw Tywin Lannister in the throne room, and in this moment he stood staring at Tywin until finally the gaurds pulled him away and he would assume that Tywin ordered the killing of family. History Early History ' ' : "I hadn't even had a moment to breathe before I was painfully aware of how evil people can be. The murder of my family didn't make me hate mankind, but what it did was make me see it in a different way. After the deaths of so many people that you love how can you not be a little weary of man." : -Bravin Greymane House Greymane had the extremely unlucky time of having several of their members in the Lucerne Palace when Tywin told Bill Lovie about the rebellion. Bill was so enraged at the news that when he remembered that House Greymane member Darius Greymane was waiting so that his family could meet their king. Bill in his enraged state turned to Tywin Lannister and asked him whether House Greymane could be invovled and in that moment Tywin remembered the anger he had towards Archibold Greymane about the way he had treated Tywin's father. In that moment Tywin lied and told Bill that House Greymane had been involved. With this lie Bill left the throne room with his personal gaurd and as Darius and his family bowed before there king Bill raised his sword and started slashing at Darius while his gaurd killed the rest of the family. Its said that Bill slashed at Darius for so long that there was nothing left of him but a bloody mess on the ground. The only surviving member of the family was young Bravin Greymane who was escorted back to Hillsbrad by Bill Lovie's gaurds in order to send a message to House Greymane. As Bravin was escorted out he saw Tywin Lannister in the throne room, and in this moment he stood staring at Tywin until finally the gaurds pulled him away and he would assume that Tywin ordered the killing of family. 'The Journey' Crisis in Darkhaven House Darkmore following the death of Harbert Darkmore would have a succesion crisis due to the fact that Harbert had died without any male heirs and his sister had not had any children. Realizing this they were preparing to make Amantha Darkmore the lady of House Darkmore when Ephraim Black came with a better male canidate in the form of Colin Black of whom was the son of Melina Darkmore a cousin to the lord of House Darkmore. Shocked about the turn of events Leana petitioned against the change as Amantha was the closest blood relative, and Colin Black had never visited, or knew anything of the land he would inherit. Ephraim arrived in Duskenvale and begin making plans with the nobles there, and found many willing to listen to him as there were many who didn't want to be ruled by a young girl. Colin Black came to Duskenvale with his father and during this time spent time with his cousin Amantha Darkmore of whom he liked very much, and when he planned to talk to his father about this he overheard his father discussing how he was going to murder the Darkmore girls once he had control so that they wouldn't trouble him anymore.This was eventually decided by Genn Greymane after Colin Black told him that he didn't want the position after he realized what his father was planning to use the power for. Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Family Members Relationships Tywin Lannister See Also : Tywin Lannister : "There was just nothing in his face when I saw him. I can remember everything about that moment. From the smell of death, to the sounds of screaming. I remember everything. I remember his face. I remember the way he looked at me as if I was nothing. He believed in his arrogance that he was above everyone else. One day I'll make him understand. One day I'lll show him how his arrogance has blinded him." : -Bravin Greymane As Bravin was escorted out he saw Tywin Lannister in the throne room, and in this moment he stood staring at Tywin until finally the gaurds pulled him away and he would assume that Tywin ordered the killing of family. This belief never revealed itself very much publically, but when he became married to Michelle Plaup he became very open with her about the fact that he believed that Tywin Lannister had ordered the deaths of his parents and siblings. With someone to finally talk to about all the things that had been bothering him, the two would work together to make a plan as to how they wanted to get back at Tywin Lannister. Category:House Greymane Category:People Category:Worgen Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight